Instant Messages Johnny N Elvis
by Pamala
Summary: Johnny learns to IM with Bruce and the King's help


"INSTANT MESSAGES-JOHNNY & ELVIS " 1/1 By Pamala   
  
Feedback/ E-Mail: TrustNtruth@aol.com  
Rating: PG 13 for strong language and suggestive talk  
Characters: Johnny , Bruce and THE KING  
Spoilers: None other than, I only write characters with affection for ELVIS  
Archiving: Where ever ya like just e mail me first  
  
Disclaimer: Johnny and all things Dead Zone belong to Stephen King  
Piller2 .. USA etc.... No infringement intended  
ELVIS is the king ! and thats enough said there  
  
Author notes: This will be just the first in a long series in IM fics  
I wrote over 25 of these for X files over many years.  
I find this a fabulous format to let characters play with emotion and   
thought without doing it face to face. Much like the RL Internet   
community when you think about it g  
These are never brain surgery but a quick easy read that hopefully is   
enjoyable on occasion.   
  
Personal Note : Call it a writers quirk but I always make sure a characters  
head I attempt to get into has an affection for ELVIS. Lucky me , as you will see,  
it works very well in Johnny's case  
Also they are very lightly edited and beta's since IM conversations are  
casual and less thought out by their very nature.  
  
Hope you enjoy,  
Pamala   
  
" INSTANT MESSAGES-JOHNNY & ELVIS " 1/1 By Pamala   
  
  
  
  
GifTidHanz: John!  
  
  
JSmith11114: Bruce ?  
  
  
GifTidHanz: Yeah Who else?  
We set that thing up not 6 hours ago   
I don't imagine anyone else knows you're out there.  
  
  
  
JSmith11114: Good point! Giftidhanz ?  
Is that a come on ? Something to entice the ladies?  
Maybe get a little * Cyber * going on?!  
  
  
GifTidHanz: CYBER ?! Geez you may be behind the times  
but you sure learn fast. Where the hell did you pick that up!  
And Giftidhanz = physical therapy  
  
  
JSmith11114: YEAH! sure it does .  
I was looking around, * surfing *, and someone  
named Sateensheets popped by and offered to Cyber.  
  
  
GifTidHanz: You didn't talk to them did you?  
That name of yours sounds like an alias. People are  
gonna think you're trolling and you'll attract all kinds of freaks.  
  
  
JSmith11114: I did talk, and apparently you're right on the name.  
I quickly got a rather graphic lesson from *sheets*.  
  
  
GifTidHanz: OH! That is unfortunate.  
  
  
JSmith11114: Especially unfortunate since I'm pretty sure  
*Sateen* was another man !  
  
  
GifTidHanz: LMAO  
  
  
JSmith11114: LMAO?  
  
  
GifTidHanz: That's short for * Laugh my ass off *.... at you.  
If you can learn about *Cyber* on your own you can work   
on your lingo that way too.  
  
  
JSmith11114: Thanks for the support and compassion  
Are you telling me I should chose   
a different name to keep faceless perverts at bay?  
  
  
GifTidHanz: It wouldn't hurt. Next time I'm by I will   
take care of it. We should be able to come up with   
something a lot more anonymous and a little less DULL.  
  
  
JSmith11114: My name is dull? Thanks, thanks a lot!  
Curious? Was poking fun at my name and get a laugh from   
my unfortunate dabble in Cyber sex the point of tracking me down?  
  
  
GifTidHanz: No! Those are just VERY lucky bonuses  
I really wanted to tell you that all that stuff in the bag   
isnt all software. I bought you some music.   
It's down there at the bottom.  
  
  
JSmith11114: Ah Music! Some music would be good.  
I'll go dig it out right now.  
  
  
GifTidHanz: Good idea. After our talk I thought a little musical   
therapy would be a good thing.  
  
  
  
  
GifTidHanz: John? You there? Did you find it?  
  
  
  
JSmith11114: Yeah I'm hear and yes I found it.  
I have it. I'm looking at it. Can ask you a question?  
  
  
GifTidHanz: Anytime! Shoot  
  
  
JSmith11114: I've lost 6 years of my life. The whole world,  
including music, has moved on. So WHY would you think   
50 year old tunes from a dead guy in a sequin jumpsuit  
would be therapeutic? Elvis's #1 hits??   
What are you thinking?  
  
  
GifTidHanz: First of all you gotta forget the jumpsuits!  
Second this is not some *dead guy*, were talking about this is the KING!  
Listen to it. The man puts his heart into it. he can talk to you.  
  
  
JSmith11114: I'll give it a try later  
  
  
GifTidHanz: No! put it in right now. Let the man speak to you.  
  
  
  
JSmith11114: Fine! I'll be right back  
  
  
GifTidHanz: Free lesson... BRB = Be right back   
  
  
JSmith11114: Thanks!! but don't answer Instant Messages   
from strangers who ask to cyber would have been   
a more useful lesson!  
  
  
JSmith11114: All right its in!  
  
  
  
Well, since my baby left me,  
I found a new place to dwell.  
It's down at the end of lonely street   
at Heartbreak Hotel.  
  
You make me so lonely baby,   
I get so lonely,  
I get so lonely I could die.  
  
  
  
  
GifTidHanz: Good just let the whole thing play.  
Get loose and think all those *problem* you got going on  
through with an open mind.  
  
  
JSmith11114: Track #1 Heartbreak Hotel? Oh yeah, thats gonna   
shed a light of guidance and understanding on everything Bruce.   
NOT!  
  
  
  
And although it's always crowded,  
you still can find some room.  
Where broken hearted lovers   
do cry away their gloom.  
  
You make me so lonely baby,   
I get so lonely,  
I get so lonely I could die.  
  
  
  
JSmith11114: Now this is Sooooooo helpful.  
Dont take this the wrong way but   
I didn't think you'd really be *into* Elvis Presley.  
  
  
GifTidHanz: Elvis can touch all men. And just in case   
this is a lil race confusion, anyone with soul knows Elvis   
was a black man trapped inside a white body.  
  
  
JSmith11114: ...... Inside a jumpsuit LMAO  
  
  
GifTidHanz: Let the jumpsuit GO! Give it a chance. LISTEN!  
Let the King speak to you John.  
  
  
Well, the Bell hop's tears keep flowin',  
and the desk clerk's dressed in black.  
Well they been so long on lonely street   
They ain't ever gonna look back.  
  
You make me so lonely baby,   
I get so lonely,  
I get so lonely I could die.  
  
  
  
  
JSmith11114: I am LISTENING ! If I keep at it   
I'm likely to get *so lonely I could die*  
  
  
GifTidHanz: You gotta give it a chance.   
You and Elvis are sympatico ya know  
  
  
  
JSmith11114: Sympatico ?! This conversation is getting more disturbing  
than talking to * sateensheets *  
  
  
GifTidHanz: Oh yeah! Sympatico alright.   
Lets start with the fact everyone thought you were dead and  
you're NOT.   
  
  
JSmith11114: Elvis IS dead, Bruce.  
  
  
GifTidHanz: YEAH right! Thats what we're suppose to think   
I'll just overlook that statement and continue with my point.  
  
GifTidHanz: You both lived in these huge ornate spooky houses  
that used to belong to your mother. Both of you have some   
twisted affection for huge outdated modes of transportation.  
  
  
JSmith11114: Are you done ?  
  
  
GifTidHanz: No! You both have a *gift* people want that makes   
it nearly impossible for you to live a normal life.  
  
  
JSmith11114: Nearly? If I'm not mistaken Elvis basically ended up   
killing himself because in the end it was impossible.  
  
  
GifTidHanz: Well that part remains to be seen. You get in touch,   
learn, and do better. And I'm not gonna tell you again the King is   
not dead.  
  
  
  
Hey now, if your baby leaves you,  
and you got a tale to tell.  
Just take a walk down lonely street   
to Heartbreak Hotel.  
  
  
  
  
JSmith11114: You forgot something.  
  
  
GifTidHanz: See now you're getting the hang of things.  
What did I forget?  
  
  
JSmith11114: In all the confusion surrounding his *gift *  
He lost the woman he loved and his only child.  
  
  
GifTidHanz: Yeah well in light of recent events maybe it's best   
not to focus on that little fact just yet.  
  
  
JSmith11114: Yeah!   
Can I ask you something else ?  
  
  
GifTidHanz: You know it!  
  
  
JSmith11114: I'm looking at this play list. "Now or Never" , "Surrender"  
"Dont be cruel" If this is supposed to help clear my mind and  
jumbled emotions I'm wondering if one day I happen to be   
in way over my head drownding in deep water will you be   
there to throw me a BIG HEAVY ROCK !!!!  
  
  
GifTidHanz: Oh I'll be there for you, John, I'll be there.  
  
  
JSmith11114: Alright I'm outta here.   
Maybe I'll talk to you later !  
  
  
GifTidHanz: Later ......   
" The king has left the building! "  
  
  
I get so lonely,  
I get so lonely I could die. 


End file.
